Dunia Sihir Baekhyun
by Annisa Dion
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah baekhyun dan sekolah sihirnya. *sorry kalo kesannya kyak njiplak karyanya J.K. Rowling, tapi sumpah ini plot dari ide saya.* NOT YAOI! DLDR aja, oke?


"Suatu Hari di Hutan Tuaress"

Author : Annisa Dion / Annisa Sofiana

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)

Xi Luhan (EXO-M)

Rating : K

Genre : Fantasy

Disclaimer : Saya sih maunya Baekhyun ama Luhan milik saya, hehe. Ceritanya rada mirip Harry Potter gitu, tapi ini bukan crossovers kok. Soalnya settingnya dsb itu karangan saya sendiri. Kalo plot, sudah pasti milik saya.

Mohon dimaklumi, masih newbie soalnya.. FYI, This is my first fanfic.

Warning : Nggak YAOI! DLDR aja oke? Simple!, OOOC (Over Out Of Character)

Yaudah, happy reading, okeh?

Baekhyun duduk bersandar di salah satu batang Pohon _Cordava _yang telah menua. Hutan _Tuaress _ini memang tempat favoritnya. Meski lebat dan kata orang-orang menyeramkan, ia tak peduli. Yang penting adalah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menyejukkan dan oksigen melegakan dari dedaunan Pohon _Cordava_.

Daun Pohon _Cordava _menggantung seperti pohon beringin dengan batang besar dari ribuan akar-akar kecil yang bersulur jadi satu sebagai penyangga yang kokoh –dengan warna cokelat pekat, tentunya-. Daunnya saling melilit membentuk satu kesatuan suluran yang amat apik. Pohon _Cordava _banyak dijumpai di dekat Lembah _Aharoni. _Di ujung lembah, bisa ditemui Sungai _Baskerville_, sungai kecil dengan air terjun setinggi 10 kaki.

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Jubah hitamnya bergoyang seirama angin berhembus lembut. Baekhyun menghirup udaranya sekali lagi. Hmm... betapa ia bisa merasakan aroma alami yang kentara disini.

Tenang, sejuk, damai.

Sempurna.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis. Ah! rasanya ia sedang berada di surga. Namun nyatanya ia belum di surga. Tidak! Baekhyun belum mati. Apalagi jika kalian berpikir dia ini dewa yang tengah berada di kahyangan. Dia hanya seorang penyihir remaja dari Negeri _Castellar_ yang hobi membolos sekolah demi bersandar di Pohon _Cordava _–sudah barang tentu sekarang ia sedang membolos,bukan begitu?-

Gemericik air timbul dari suara air terjun Sungai _Baskerville_, menambah kapasitas aura kesejukan disini. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa Kelinci _Corbel _yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Kelinci _Corbel _adalah kelinci dengan bulu putih bersih yang terbang dengan kedua telinganya yang amat panjang. Ketika terbang, maka sekeliling tubuhnya akan diselubungi awan tipis yang indah.

"Hei!" Suara _baritone _ itu membangunkan Baekhyun yang rupanya ketiduran. Cepat-cepat kepalanya mendongak, matanya menyipit. Setelahnya mata _hazel _nya kembali melebar dan tersenyum dengan raut gembira.

"Luhan_-ah!" _sapanya, riang. Dia terlalu senang melihat teman sekamarnya itu datang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengannya.

Pemuda cina –dengan badan tidak terlalu tinggi- itu mendekat, lantas mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan Baekhyun. "Membolos lagi?" Tanyanya. Langsung saja Baekhyun mencibirkan bibir tipisnya, "Jangan gunakan Bahasa Mandarin! Aku tidak paham!"

Luhan mengekeh lantas mengulang pertanyaannya dengan Bahasa Korea. Dibalas dengan dengungan dan anggukan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Baekhyun, kemudian.

"Hmm. Padahal hari ini kelasku ada ulangan Mr. Algerian."

Baekhyun menoleh dengan gerakan cepat, alisnya naik sebelah. Ia heran, bagaimana temannya ini menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu tenang.

Luhan mengerti isi pikiran teman sekamarnya, ia menyahut angkuh sambil tersenyum remeh, "Huh, Siapa peduli? Kalau untuk teknik _wind bender _saja aku sudah menguasainya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengekeh, "Oh, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Dengan polosnya Luhan mengangguk, "Mau bukti?" tawarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas.

Dengan gerakan percaya diri si pemuda cina itu bangkit. Ia merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir-

Eh?

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak gusar, raut wajahnya berubah panik.

Menyadarinya, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meledek. "Mana ada calon penyihir hebat yang meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri di kasur asrama?"

Luhan menoleh, mata bulatnya melotot, marah, "Kau tahu itu? kenapa tak mengingatkanku?" sungutnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, dengan polosnya ia berkata, "Kukira kau sudah menguasai teknik sihir-tanpa-tongkat."

Mata Luhan lebih melotot lagi, "Kau gila, ya? Aku bahkan baru menjadi siswa tahun ke tiga! Mana mungkin aku menguasai teknik itu? Dasar!" setengah memekik ia bersungut, setelahnya ia mencibir tanpa suara.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni cokelat, gestur pura-pura lupa, "Ah, iya! Kau kan tidak masuk kelas akselerasi, hehehe." Diakhiri dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang amat menyebalkan.

Pemuda cina bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu melirik sebal, "Kau sedang menyindirku, ya?"

Baekhyun nyengir, sekarang lebih lebar. "Jika kau menganggapnya begitu. Ah! Aku tahu kau masih sebal dengan anak kelas akselerasi _Courier, _siapa itu... eemm... Ah! Kris Wu. Sudahlah, Lu! Otakmu memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan otak -si blasteran cina-kanada dengan tinggi badan berlebih itu, rivalmu di tahun kedua dulu itu lhoh." Entah kenapa Baekhyun berubah menjadi 'kompor'. Ah! Luhan jadi kepanasan! "Kau tahu, Lu? Dia selalu mendapatkan 'segalanya'." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, dengan nada dramatis di akhir kalimat.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendelik kepada yang lebih pendek, "Sudah kubilang jangan dibahas lagi!"

Baekhyun tertawa,"Kenapa? Kau iri karena Kris masuk kelas akselerasi sedang kau tidak? Suruh siapa kau kerjaannya bolos melulu dan makan di kelas-"

'Plaaaakkk!'

Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memanas. Luhan baru saja memberinya 'tanda tangan' di pipinya, "Sialan kau, Lu!" lirihnya, tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang terdapat tanda lima jari disana.

"Kau lebih sialan lagi, Byun Baekhyun!" balas Luhan, sengit. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mendengus sebal sambil mencibir tanpa suara. Tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya berkat membaca pikiran bocah dengan badan yang lebih tinggi tiga senti darinya ini, "Aku benci Kris Wu, Kris Wu bodoh, Kris Wu menyebalkan, Kris Wu sok keren, Kris Wu sok cari muka,, sok tampan, tak punya otak, aku bahkan jauh lebih menawan darinya, aku lebih keren, dan bla-bla-bla..."

Baekhyun, lagi-lagi, nyengir, "Hei! Aku punya berita untukmu!"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, setelahnya rautnya berubah sumringah, "Biar kutebak!" jarinya ia jentikkan ke udara. Baekhyun mengangkat alis,

"Kita diperbolehkan menembus portal sihir _Castellar _ dan pulang ke rumah!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum penuh misteri, "Terlalu muluk! Coba kau tebak lagi. Jika benar akan kutraktir kau _ice cream Colonna*)!_"

Wow, _ice cream colonna? _Harganya lumayan mahal dan enak! Luhan makin getol berpikir. Tadinya ia ingin membaca pikiran Baekhyun, tapi nampaknya pemuda pendek itu sudah melindunginya dengan mantera _mind-shield _(Perisai pikiran)rupanya. "Libur panjang selama setahun?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Itu konyol, Xiao Lu!" ledeknya, memanggil Luhan dengan namanya yang lain. "Biar kujawab." Katanya, "Kau mendaftarkan diri sebagai calon presiden sekolah tapi ditolak karena kau pernah satu kali masuk _black list _Mrs. Edessa, benar?"

Dengan raut wajah yang berubah muram, Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa? Apa sudah ada pengumuman?" tanyanya malas.

Di tengah senyumannya, Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Luhan tak cukup hebat untuk melihatnya. "Oh, sayangnya kemarin kau pingsan saat pelajaran Mr. Berlin Sans karena Park Chanyeol salah mengucap mantra dan nyasar ke arahmu. Kau tahu apa? Kemarin aku mendapat berita bahwa..." Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya,

"Bahwa?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali, "Bahwa Kris Wu jadi presiden sekolah. Dia hebat, kan?" Jawab Baekhyun riang, dengan senyum paling menawannya.

JEDEEERR!

"APA?" Luhan berteriak kalap. "Oh, tidak! Jabatan incaranku! Mana mungkin?" gumamnya, gusar, "Lalu... siapa wakilnya?"

"Aiden Lee dari kelas _Mistral_, kelas sebelah."

Luhan lemas. Rasanya dia mau pingsan lagi. Pupus sudah cita-citanya.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Kris baru saja berpacaran dengan Sophie Nicole!"

JEDDEERR...!

"APA?"

Sekarang Luhan rasanya mau mati. Oh, tidak! Pujaan hatinya diembat juga?

"Dan satu lagi, dia berhasil mendapat lencana _Cambria _dengan nobat sebagai siswa teladan."

Oke, Luhan ingin dikubur hidup-hidup dan dikremasi lalu menjadi abu lantas dibuang ke laut.

"Oh, ya! dia juga mendapat undangan makan malam dari kepala sekolah, lhoh!"

Ya Tuhan! Luhan ingin menangis. Itu impiannya!

"Kudengar dia habis direkrut menjadi ketua asrama juga."

"APA?"

Itu juga impiannya juga!

"Dia juga akan menjadi pemimpin di pertandingan _Chiller*) _yang akan digelar di _Consolas*) _bulan depan!"

"Ap—a?"

Bruuukk!

"Eh? Luhan_-ah?_ Ya! Luhan! Bangun!"

Luhan pingsan dan Baekhyun yang gusar.

Yah, Kris Wu memang terlalu hebat, dia merebut segala impian Luhan.

"Aiisshh... dillihat dari manapun juga kau kalah jauh dari si blasteran itu!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan tongkat sihirnya.

**P.s : **

**Colonna : Es krim ter-enak yang dijual di kedai dekat asrama sekolah sihir Castellar. Es krim tersebut tersedia dengan banyak rasa yang dilapisi cokelat hasil kebun terbaik di Castellar.**

**Chiller : Pertandingan sepak bola dengan menggunakan bola api. Satu tim terdiri dari sebelas orang dengan satu **_**keeper**_**. Para pemain bermain dengan teknik sihir **_**fire bender **_**yang telah diajarkan di tahun kedua. Jadi pemainnya hanya terdiri dari siswa tahun ketiga sampai ke enam.**

**Consolas : Stadion sepak bola milik pemerintah sihir Castellar yang terletak sekitar 10 mil dari sekolah sihir Castellar. Mampu menampung hingga tiga ratus ribu penonton.**


End file.
